Mega Man Star Force: The Crack in Existence
by Mirby
Summary: A fanfic I started writing after coming up with 8 Star Force bosses of my own... It revolves around a massive crack in the very fabric of existence. The reason is as of yet unknown. At least to the characters. Don't you love dramatic irony?
1. Chapter 1: Relaxation

CHAPTER 1: RELAXATION

The sun shone brightly above a park. The park is in Echo Ridge, a small community in the country of Electopia. Four friends were hanging out in this park; one of them, a heavyset young man, looked up from his large bowl of ramen.

"Ahhh... is there anything better than ramen?"

"Bud, you ask that after every meal. The only difference is the food you ask about!" replied another boy, this one of average height and weight.

"The Zackpedia says that, well, you spoke the truth just now, Geo. Bud does say that after every meal," replied an unusually short boy with glasses. Suddenly, a beast-like being materialized right next to Geo.

"All ten of them a day!" it exclaimed.

"Mega!" yelled Geo.

"What? It's true. And what's up with Miss Silence over there? I don't think I've ever seen her this quiet for this long!"

"Mega!"

"What? We haven't been in a battle for a whole month! I'm antsy! C'mon, let's Wave Cha-"

"No!"

"Fine."

"Although you are right about something, Mega. Prez has been awfully quiet."

"Told ya, kid! Now if you want to see why, put your Visualizer on." Geo pulled down a pair of unusual glasses over his eyes.

"Wow! Is that... a virus?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yep, and that Wizard of hers is nowhere to be found! I think that... the virus has captured Vogue."

"Then let's do this! TRANS CODE! MEGA MAN!" Suddenly, a bright flash of light engulfed Geo and Omega-Xis, and when it faded away, they were gone from sight...

To those unable to see EM waves, of course. They merely transed into the wave world. Mega Man is on the scene!

"Okay, let's bust these viruses!" exclaimed Mega.

"Fine." Geo charged up the buster and fired. The shot hit the virus dead on. The smoke cleared... and there stood two viruses!

"Hmm.. let's see if we can get some help... Taurus!" yelled Mega. A bull-like being appeared.

"Yes, Mega?" it asked.

"Wave Change with Bud!"

"Whatever." With another bright flash, Taurus Fire appeared.

"What do you want, Geo?" he asked.

"I need your help to delete these viruses. On the count of three, fire. got it?"

"Yes."

"One!"

"Two!'

"Three!"

"FIRE!" Taurus Fire charged the enemies and flipped them into the air. Mega Man unleashed a fully charged shot directly into the now-airborne Mettennas. As the shot collides, a massive column of flame rises up from Taurus and incinerates them.

"Okay, let's trans out!" FLASH!

"Bud! Geo! You're okay!" Prez exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, the Zackpedia gave a 100% success rate for Mega Man, but it rose to 250% with the inclusion of Taurus Fire. I think Pedia's trying to mess with me here." said Zack. His Wizard, Pedia, appeared and shook his head innocently.

"It was nothing. What's for lunch?" inquired Bud.

"Ginger beef, of course."

"My favorite! Where is it?" asked Bud, looking around excitedly. Taurus appeared and did the same thing.

"Hey kid. You seem preoccupied," remarked Mega.

"Yeah... There hasn't been any trouble for a month; no viruses, no threats, nothing. And now, a simple Mettenna appears, but it's unlike any we've fought before. I'm beginning to wonder if this peace is coming to an end... if a new threat is on the horizon," pondered Geo.

"Yeah, so what if it is! We'll just rip them to shreds. Just like we did with Andromeda, just like we did with Le Mu, just like we did with the Crimson Dragon! Whatever comes, we'll destroy it!" exclaimed Mega, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right... But-"

KRRRAAAAAAKKKK!

"What's that?" inquired Luna.

"KID! LOOK UP!" Mega yelled. Up in the sky, a new feature, a frightening and potentially dangerous one, had appeared. From horizon to horizon hung a massive crack.

"A crack? In space? That... that cannot be good..." muttered Geo.

"And with that, I think your worries are justified, kid."


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery

Chapter 2: Mystery

"Geo! Are you okay?" Kelvin exclaimed, running out of the house.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad. But I don't know how much longer we will be..."

"Because of that crack in the sky?" Kelvin asked.

"Yeah... I have no idea what it is. Do you?" questioned Geo.

"No... no I don't, son. I'll call Aaron so we can try and investigate the cause. You stay here, where it's safe. I don't think your mom would ever forgive me if anything happened to you."

"Well, that's Mom for you. Mega and I will investigate when more clues come in," Geo replied.

Kelvin put his Visualizer on. "Mega! Keep Geo safe, okay?"

"Don't worry, Kelvin! The kid's a lot stronger than he seems. With me along, the danger's negligible!" Mega exclaimed, with great confidence.

"Okay. If anything happens, I'm blaming you!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, I need to help Hope with dinner! Good luck, son!" yelled Kelvin as he ran back indoors.

"Let's wait for clues, Mega," Geo suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," Mega agreed.

"Wait... why so cooperative? Normally you'd be adamant about wanting to fight!"

"Well I know we'll be in a lot of battles soon enough! Let's wait for clues!"

"Got it!"

The next day, Geo got up and went outside to hang out with his friends.

"Geo! Look out!" Mega exclaimed as he materialized.

"What?" asked Geo. Mega dived and tackled Geo right as a flurry of crossbow bolts appeared right where Geo was. "What... what was that?" he asked, shocked and surprised.

"I think... it's a clue."

"Must be."

"And there's our generous cluegiver! On top of Big Wave!" Geo looked up and saw her. Standing atop the card shop was what appeared to be a young woman with a crossbow attached to her left arm. She was beautiful and had a one-shoulder dress on. She spoke with a melodious voice, with just a hint of malice hidden beneath the layers.

"Know this. The King and his four sages want you dead. I am but the first assassin sent to destroy you. I am Sniper Sagitta, and now is your time to die. Meet me tomorrow at the ruins. There you will be deleted." There was a cold edge to her words. With a quick, creepy giggle, she vanished.

"What a strange girl..." mumbled Geo.

"That was no ordinary girl. That was the result of an EM Wave Change!"

"Really? Huh..." Just then, Zack appeared.

"Hey, Geo. What's wrong?" he inquired.

"Nothing. Do you know who the king and his four sages are?"

"Hmmm... well, the only king we know is Cepheus, and we only know three sages. Dragon Sky, Leo Kingdom, and Pegasus Magic."

"The three Sages of Planet AM! Mega, why would Sniper Sagitta say four?"

"Let me think..."

"You can think? And here I thought you were some kind of monster, only capable of fighting and eating!" Luna said, laughing as she walked up.

"Why you! Meh, you're not worth it..." Luna seemed slightly offended by this remark, but she quickly hid her feelings. Mega turned to Zack and Geo. "As I remember, there was a being known as Orion Thunderbolt. He was almost the fourth sage, but then Planet AM was destroyed, and as far as I know, him with it."

"Is it possible that he didn't die?" asked Geo.

"I guess. But that still doesn't explain why him, the other sages, and your Brother Cepheus want you dead," Mega answered.

"Yeah, especially after we saved Planet FM from Sirius' Black Hole Server... there was no malice or hatred when we saw him then; just friendship. This really is a mystery... Wait, where's Bud?" Suddenly, a loud belch was heard in the distance, and it echoed off all the houses.

"There he is... Eating breakfast of course," Zack explained. Bud came rushing out of the house.

"Sorry I'm late, Prez. I was hungry."

Mega looked on the verge of saying something, but Luna promptly cut him off. "It's okay, Bud. I'd worry about you if you weren't eating."

"Zack, are there any old ruins nearby?" Geo asked, returning to the topic at hand.

"Pedia tells me that there are in fact some ruins nearby, if you could call them that. It appears that approximately 200 years ago, in a place not too far from here, an explosion rocked a place called Central City. What's left could conceivably be referred to as ruins."

"How far away?"

"Not far at all. The Wave Liner stops there now, for tourists. Why do you ask?"

"Because I've got a battle to fight." Omega-Xis got a dangerous glint in his eyes, and a grin that showed all his teeth. He vanished back into Hunter. "And, hopefully, some answers to gain as well."


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Chapter 3: Confrontation

The ruins were dark and dusty. A rat scurried amongst the scattered debris. Several two-story buildings lay dormant, some missing shingles while others had shattered windows or even massive holes in the walls. The remains of an old exposition center lay everywhere, thrown in every direction from the explosion two centuries previous. A faded sign on a cracked pillar was mostly illegible; all that was visible and intact on it was the message, "Cy... A.a..my." A vehicle rocks and sways in the gentle breeze, suspended by its crash into the side of its pillar-like station. The wind grew stronger and seemingly more sinister, and blew by a young man taking in the devastating sight.

"Creepy..." muttered Geo.

"But this must be the place the archer mentioned. Let's head in."

"Okay..."

"It's not like there's any ghosts!"

"Mega, shut up! TRANS CODE, MEGAMAN!" A bright flash engulfed the pair.

"Kid, be careful. I sense a lot of viruses up ahead."

"Can you sense Sniper Sagitta?" Geo asked. Mega scanned the area.

". . . . . . Got her! She's atop the old tower with that cart crashed into it!" The two turned around and saw her.

"Teehee... So you've made it. I was beginning to think you had chickened out. Now that you're here, meet me at the principal's office at the academy ruins. And be at full strength. I want to drain all your power myself before making you beg for your miserable life. Not that it would do you any good; either way, I'm still going to delete you. Ta-ta!" With that, she vanished.

"She sure is confident for the first boss..." Mega commented.

"First boss? This isn't a video game, Mega," Geo chided.

"Well, she is our first big adversary in this crisis. Just like Taurus Fire, Dark Phantom, and Spade Magnes were for those threats," the alien explained.

"Ah, I see your point. Let's find this academy she spoke of." Mega Man walked over to the dusty plague and rubbed it. Nothing happened; it still read Cy... A.a..my. "Well, this is probably it. That explosion really did a number on this place." They walked up some steps and saw a second-floor balcony. Upon it was a pedestal that looked like it once held something. The floor was in surprisingly good condition, or so it looked. There was a door with two old gates to the northwest. There was rubble blocking the entryway to the halls beyond. He looked back up to the balcony. "That is probably our destination... but how do we get there?" Mega Man looked around and saw a doors to the southwest on both floors.

"What are you waiting for?" Mega demanded. They entered the doors into the teacher's lounge. Suddenly, a group of Mettennas appeared. They were deleted just as quickly. Mega pointed to the stairwell beyond two doors. "Let's go there!" Mega Man walked up the stairs only to find even more Mettennas; these ones swarmed the hero and blocked off all escape routes.

"Nowhere to run! We're trapped!" Geo exclaimed.

"Only one thing to do! Let's rip 'em to shreds!" Mega said excitedly, a sinister grin on his face and gleam in his eyes to match. The buster was charged up and fired; a path was made right through the viruses. "And now let's give them a deadly shower, shall we?" Geo nodded in agreement. Climbing atop the nearby railing, Mega Man tried to jump into the air. However, a Mettenna jumped up and grabbed onto his leg before he could get airborne. "Got it, kid! I was getting hungry anyways!" Mega chomped and devoured the virus. A thoughtful look entered his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Hmm... needs more salt... Ready, kid?"

"Yep!" This time, the jump succeeded, and Mega Man fired rapidly into the seething mass, easily deleting half of the swarm. "Still hungry, Mega?"

Mega looked sad all of the sudden. "Now I know how Bud feels..." He shrugged it off. "Meh. Let the buffet begin!" Holding his left arm forward, Geo charged into the Mettennas. Mega quickly devoured it the remaining members of the swarm. "Wakka wakka BURRRRPPP! Sorry 'bout that; worth it though."

"Well it appears our busting level was 9 on that... not too bad... And, somehow, we're fully healed. And there's a skull in front of that door. Let's go." Mega Man entered slowly and looked around. Within seconds, they found...

"Nothing?" Mega growled.

"She said she'd be..." CLICK!

"Here? I did say that. Nice technique out there. Teehee... Now, prepare to dance for me." The voice seemed to come from nowhere. A volley of crossbow bolts suddenly flew seemingly out of the far wall. Geo narrowly dodged them. When he landed, he looked up, only to find the crossbow pointed directly at his forehead.

"Sorry, miss, but you'll be the one dancing... right to your demise!" Mega roared.

"Wave Battle! Ride on!" yelled Geo.

Sniper Sagitta... Max HP: 500... Element: Null, proclaimed the Hunter-VG.

"500 hit points? Easy!" Mega said.

"Hmm... at least I know the new scanner feature works." BRAANNNGGG! Geo sidestepped the bolt.

"Careful, kid. She might be harder than you think."

"What makes you say tha-WHOA!" A shockwave narrowly missed Geo.

"That does. Stay frosty, kid!"

"Frosty, eh? That gives me an idea..." Geo quickly used an IceStage battle card, and followed up with a ChainBubble1 attack. Sagitta was quickly frozen by the combo.

"I told you to be frosty, not her!" With a flurry of buster shots, her HP was reduced to 400. "Look out!" SLAM! Sagitta ran back after missing with her crossbow slam. She then shot a flurry of bolts aimed right at Mega Man. They were easily evaded. "Smooth moves, kid! Now stop messing around; if you get deleted, I go too!"

"Got it!" Geo used a SnoStorm card, halving her HP. He followed up with a Buki1 attack with the aid of Mega's lock-on ability, reducing it to 50. "Almost there..." Another flurry of arrows... these ones made contact. Before Geo could recover, Sagitta dashed up and slammed him with her crossbow. "Unnghh... that hurt."

"Told ya she was dangerous. Now finish her off!" Geo used a Sword chip with the lock-on again, and quickly slashed her... Her top half slid off of her waist and fell to the ground. Oddly enough, there were no nerves or blood or anything...

"Y-you de-defeated m-m-me..." she said.

Geo was stunned. He had just sliced someone in half... or did he?

"Tell me why Cepheus and the AM Sages want us dead!" Mega demanded.

"It w-was an or-order... a prime d-d-directive... if you will... I'm at the b-b-bottom of the t-t-totem p-pole... you'll h-have t-to d-de... defeat my comrades... if you want to... know... more..." she said.

Geo mustered up his courage, curious about the lack of gore. "Tell me. Did you wave change with a human to achieve this form?"

"N-no... I d-d-did not..."

"Then how did you become like this?"

"I... can't rememb..b..e..r..." Her data suddenly was blown away in the wind, except for a small sphere.

Sniper Sagitta deleted. Busting level: 5. 1000 zenny earned. proclaimed the Hunter-VG.

The sphere rose into the air. A small piece of it darkened, and disintegrated. "Seal removed. Barrier at 87.5%." The sphere flew high into the air until it was lost from sight.

"W-what was that all about?" Geo asked.

"Why are you asking me? Why would I know?"

"I don't know..."

"Let's head back and regroup. Maybe we'll be contacted by one of her comrades... Hopefully they can give us more answers." The pair transed out and left the ruins.

A feminine shadow stepped out from a darkened corner, holding some sort of device. Sagitta's data returned to the area and was sucked into the device. "Mega Man... hmmm... this could be harder than I thought..." the shadow said. It looked up through a hole in the ceiling, and looked at the crack in the sky. It started laughing maniacally.


End file.
